Gaara's guard
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: just read it GaaraXooc


**Gaara's Guard**

The dark sand dunes flew past me as I ran. The moon was high in the sky glinting if my midnight black hair and lighting the non-existent path I ran along. The mission I was on was critical. I hat to protect the kazekage. I wasn't sure what from because the mission scroll had only read:

"Uchiha Kira,

The New Kazekage is in danger, you are to protect him. You le3ave today."

And nothing else. I really wished people would elaborate, because ninja's are always on call and it was my job as a shinobi and a black ops leader to be prepared for anything and everything, I couldn't complain.

The sand village came into sight making me sigh in relief and set my pace at a steady walk. I had been traveling for 3 days at tops speed and I was running low on energy and resources.

"Who comes to my village?" a rough male voice asked from the darkness. I fought my urge to grab my weapons and assume my protective fighting stance.

"Your village?" I my voice rang out in the silence that had fallen

"Answer the question" the makes voice said. I put my hands on my hips and snorted at his attitude.

"Answer mine" I said standing my ground. Unfortunately the ground I stood on shifted and I landed quite unceremoniously on my ass. That's when it hit me. The words "my village" and the mysterious shifting sand….

"Kazekage-sama" left my mouth before I could stop it.

"Correct. You have your answer now give me mine" the kazekage ordered his voice cold. I felt a shiver work its way up my spine.

"Uchiha Kira of the hidden leaf village" I said formally as I shifted from my butt to my knees in a submissive respectful position.

"I was sent by Tsuna- I mean the hokage-sama to take part in protecting you." I said my eyes focused on the ground in front of me.

"From what?" the kazekage asked as he stepped into the moonlight. I glanced up for a moment and found I couldn't look away. His hair looked like bloody flames under the moonlight, his eyes deep sea foam green seemed to go right through me. His pale skin was almost like porcelain and stood boldly against his unusual attire of a black tank top and maroon pants. I noticed he was staring at me expectantly then I realized he had asked me a question.

"I don't know sir" was all I could manage to force out. The Kazekage turned without another glance and walked away leaving me to stare at were he had stood.

**GPOV:**

The woman sat there as I walked away. I had the strangest urge to beacon to her though I had no doubt she would follow sooner or later. It was strange I go out for a moonlit walk and come back more restless than before. Was it the girl? She certainly was pretty, with her long black hair curvatious body and bold red eyes, but then there were plenty of beautiful women in his village so why were she so special? I sighed and let my sand lift me to my balcony. Maybe I needed to rest. I laid down and stared at the blood red canopy above my bed, as pictures of the way the Uchiha girl's expression had lit up with lust and awe. It almost made him laugh….almost.

**KPOV:**

After a few minutes I stood and headed towards the front entrance of the Sand village.

"Who goes there?" a guard asked

"Uchiha Kira of the hidden leaf village" I said weary of that question already

"Enter" the guard said

"Be polite, she came all the way from the hidden leaf to assist us!" a female voice called. I looked in the direction of the voice to find Temari the kazekage-sama's sister. I instantly dropped to one knee in respect. She laughed a little.

"You really don't have to do that" she said smiling tiredly she tucked a piece of her currently loose, blond hair behind her ear; I must have woken her with my arrival.

"My apologies Lady Temari, for waking you" I said as I stood. She laughed a little bit more.

"You didn't wake me, Gaara did. He is restless. I can feel it in the air" she said as she wiggled her fingers in the air to make the gesture for spooky. I said nothing because I didn't know what to say to that.

"So all the inns an town are full, I've made arrangements for you to stay in the palace" Temari said

"Yes lady Temari" I said. Temari turned much like her brother, and walked away without another word, expecting me to follow. Which I did as I didn't really have much of a choice.

"Your room is right next to Gaara's" Temari said as she opened the door to a very elaborately decorated room before she turned and went to the room across the has leaving me to my own devices. I sighed closed the door and walked over to the bed. I looked at it longingly. I wanted to sleep really bad but I needed to write my report, send it to the leaf, meditate, then shower. That bed looked so damn inviting.

**2 weeks later**

I groaned and turned tot go to the bathroom. It had been a long day of following and watching Gaara. He was so graceful and kind in his own way. I slipped out of my blue dress and pondered indulging in a bath. No. I didn't have time. I turned on the shower and stepped in, feeling the heated water loosen my muscles and calm me.

**GPOV:**

I heard the shower turn on just as I finished undressing to go take a bath. Temari must be staying in the room next door. She never stayed in the same room for to long. I sighed and shook my head. Women. I went in to inform her that I had wonted to take a shower and not to take to long but found it was DEFFINATELY not my sister in the shower. I couldn't take my eyes off the magnificent creature in front of me but knew it was wrong to keep looking without her permission. I reigned in my iron clad control and slipped back out of the room. Unfortunately I didn't see the chair that was pulled out so I tripped quite ungracefully and laded on my butt with a grunt. Ouch. Suddenly the girl, Kira, burst thought the door Katana drawn and naked as the day she was born. I stared at her beautiful body in awe as she looked around the room for any threats.

**KPOV:**

I heard a thump and a grunt and before I took another breath I was bursting though Gaara's door. I quickly found no threat and put together what had happened. I felt my cheeks flame as I realized I was stark naked in from to the kazekage and he…well the towel now barely covered his….I averted my eyes. Now my honor was fighting with my embarrassment. My honor won. I dropped to my knee in a respectful kneel my hair thankfully covering my red eyes and cheeks.

"my apologize kazekage sama, I thought someone was intruding." I murmured trying not to look at him as she stood letting the towel fall completely off. Shit. I couldn't help it, I meant to look at his face but ended up staring quite plainly at his…manhood.

**GPOV:**

She was looking at me with such plain lush I couldn't help but smirk. She was on her knees in front of me naked and hot as hell. What was I supposed to say?

"like what you see? I asked her with an unusual wicked grin lighting my face.

**KPOV:**

I barely heard the Kazekage's question, or really my brain didn't register it. My eyes traveled slowly up past his strong hips amazing washboard abs to his egotistical smirk/grin. When It did register I resisted the urge to throw a snarky comment back and grin. Instead I apologized again.

"I'm sorry kazekage-sama" I whispered looking into his eyes, they were so alluring….

**GPOV:**

Oh god. She was apologizing. Her eyes were pulling me in. I never believed in love let alone "love at first sight" but she made my body react so intensely it couldn't just be lust, and she wakened my control. She made me want to hold her in my arms and snarl at the world to back the fuck up she was mine, all because of the look she was giving him right at that moment. I crouched down and traced my fingers along her jaw line. She shuttered and leaned in a little….I leaned in as well….. Then my brother walked in. shit. Damn it all to hell. My brother paused and took in the scene with this eyes, lingering in MY Kira's body to long for my liking. I glared daggers and a low growl trickled form my throat, before the sand covered her like a toga.

"go" I ordered her almost as of dismissing her. Several emotions flicked across her face before it became blank.

"yes kazekage sama's eh said and was gone in a flash.

"oh my god. She is FINE" a nice piece of ass if I do say so my-" my brothers voice along with his air was cut off by my sand.

"Don't talk about her like that" I almost snarled my voice deadly. He was only still alive because he was my family. My sand released his throat and he gasped for air.

"whoa dude. Sorry." He coughed out.

"don't let it happen again." I growled and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"why did you disturb me?" I asked

"I thought you might know were the new bodyguard is staying…I needed to give this to her." Konkuro held out a scroll with the leaf village insignia on it. I held out my hand for it.

"Uchiha Kira,

Be ready. We will arrive tomorrow. The assassination will proceed from there. Do not interfere" I re-read it 3 or 4 times. Assassinate?... me? I couldn't bring myself to look at my brother and I didn't tell him.

"I will bring it to her personally" I said dismissing him. He silently left . I let my sand take the scroll to Kira's room. Tomorrow then.

**KPOV:**

Gaara had dismissed me! Like a passing fancy! No. not like. I was just a passing fancy. I had been deluding myself into thinking the glances I so frequently caught him sending meant otherwise. The slight "accidental" brushes of him against me, and the looks in his eyes he hastily hid were all my imagination. I felt my eyes sting. No! No tears. I was a ninja. Ninja's don't cry. I wiped my eyes and noticed a scroll on my desk. When had that gotten there? Ugh. It was from the leaf. More orders I suppose. I opened it and read it. Rikikki Inoue was going to attack tomorrow. So soon? My job here would be done once she was stopped. Then I would leave….but it was for the best. I had to be ready incase my ops team didn't stop her like they thought they would. Though they were confident they would catch her, I was going to have to be with Gaara every minute of the rest of tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**KPOV:**

I watched Gaara as he moved about his village. Doing small kind gestures that no one would normally notice. We didn't speak. I wasn't even sure if he was aware of my presence. I was his shadow. Seen occasionally, but never heard. It was hard to watch him without feeling….grateful. Grateful I got this job. Grateful I was the one with him and no one else. But it was also hell….

**GPOV:**

I couldn't seem to lose her in my mind. I felt her every move, flitting from tree to tree I hates the idea that she was an assassin but it's a reality I might very well have to accept and be ready for.

Suddenly Kira was in front of me, weapons drawn. I stepped back and slashed her across the shoulder, not a killing blow but it would hurt. Her eyes widened but she shoved me back . I thought at first it was because I had attacked back but then I realized it was because she had 3 kuni sticking out of her back. What had I done? She did a jistsu and I was stuck behind a thick blue barrio. She pulled the kuni out and threw them. I followed the direction they went with my eyes and found a woman about Kira's age with long white hair and violet eyes. Her body took athletic tot eh extremes; she was thin and tall, but shapely enough. At her side stood none other than Uchiha Itachi, Kira's older brother. 

**KPOV:**

As soon as I heard the Kuni whistling through the air I realized who was here. The infamous assassin, from the Scarlet Kiss, Rikikki. As expected. What I hadn't expected was my brother. Great my power tripping brother. I made it in time to save Gaara, the kuni's hitting me instead, but found he slashed me across the shoulder with a kuni. WTF dude we're on the same side! I wanted to shout at him. Damn that hurt. But I didn't have time. Instead I shoved him back and put up a barrio like Tsunade-sama had taught me before I left, then I turned and launched myself at Rikikki and Itachi my foot hit Rikikki in the stomach sending her spiraling tot eh ground and my elbow caught my brother in the jaw, knocking him down at well. Both were up instantly, surprised I had knocked them down but I had had the element of surprise. Unfortunately I didn't now. Fortunately I only had to hold them off till my team got here, or sand backup came. I pulled out a katana. All our blades connected at the same time and sparks flew. I blocked and attacked constantly but I barely felt the blows they landed on me. I was getting tired though and giving up wasn't an option. Finally there was an opening on Rikikki and I attacked but I left my self open, and Itachi attacked. I felt him run me through. The pain was horrible. I flipped backwards and landed a few feet away holding my wound. I realized suddenly I was no longer standing and blackness was seeping into my vision….I faintly heard a male voice as I fell to the ground and unconsciousness pulled me under.

**GPOV:**

I watched from behind the barrio with fury. How dare they attack me and my Kira. I heard "no" ripped from my lips when I saw her fall. As soon as Kira lost consciousness the barrier fell and I attacked. First I threw Itachi into a tree he slid down seemingly unconscious. Next was the girl. My sand crept up around her as I prepared my sand coffin jutsu. I looked over at Kira momentarily. Shit she was bleeding to death!

"sand coff-" I was cut off in mid sentence by itchi's hand twisting mine behind my back and his other hand covering my mouth. It stopped the initial attack but it still did some major damage. With any luck she would die as she fell. Itachi let go and went to catch the woman. I rushed over to Kira just as backup arrived. Itachi and the woman disappeared.

"what happened?" a voice I recognized as Sakura's asked

"we were attacked….she saved me….god I'm so stupid!" I hissed. I felt my anger rise mixed with hat of my jynchuricki.

"Gaara! Gaara, you have to release me if you want me to help her!" sakura gasped out. My sand had started choking her when she touched Kira. My sand was protecting Kira. I really must love her.

"save her please" I whispered as I backed away.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**KPOV:**

3 weeks and hundreds of hours of physical therapy (and Gaara) finally helped me get back on my feet.

"maybe you should rest more" the gravely voice if my new best friend and bedside buddy the kazekage said breaking thought the hushed silence that had fallen over my hospital room as I stood getting ready to leave.

"hn" my twin brother sasuke said in agreement

"oh shush you two, I'm fine, just a little sore still" I said and stood out of the bed without assistance or throwing up blood.

"well if your sure then we leave tomorrow morning" kakashi sensi said. I hesitated. I didn't want to leave the sand village yet….I didn't want to leave Gaara yet. Crap I was in love with him. I had been from day one. I just hadn't told him yet. Well tonight Id have to. I felt my lips twitch in an evil smile. The kazekage was going to get a hell of a surprise tonight.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**KPOV:**

I didn't know if I waiting in his office half naked in his office would be subtle enough or not but frankly I didn't care. I had waited long enough for my sand ninja and I was tired of it. It was Now or never as the saying goes. I slid myself up onto his desk then fixed my ruffled micro-mini skirt, not that it mattered because the outfit itself left little to the imagination. I heard footsteps that were unmistakably that of my Gaara's come down the hall. I took a deep breath and waited as the doorknob turned, and Gaara stepped halfway in, froze then stepped out again and shut the door. Rejection hadn't occurred to me so I wasn't sure how to take it. I slid off the desk and leaned against it, the sound of my heartbeat and the blood rushing to my cheeks drowning everything else out. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks and blamed it on being pissed, but I knew the truth. I hadn't cried since god only knew when.

The door opened again and I started to grab my robe and put it on so I could leave but Gaara's voice caught me of guard.

"you're the only woman I know who would show up at the Kazekage's office looking so….like you do" he stated though his voice was more gravely than usual.

"I'm sorry…ill leave" I said as I moved to go to the window, but I was suddenly pushed forward, bent over the desk, with my arms pinned above my head , and Gaara pressed against my back breathing in my ear.

"you realize that less than two minutes ago your brother was at the door wanting to negotiate my staying away from you? He thinks you're some passing fancy of mine" Gaara said wile licking the shell of my ear.

"am i?" I whispered almost afraid of the answer

"only if you pass me over and over and over again" he said as he slid his hand from my back down over my ass. I inhaled sharply.

"what are you saying?" I pressed as I pushed my body against him noting the already impressive bulge. He gasped and pushed back seeking that friction.

"mmmm…don't make me spell it out….i love you Uchiha Kira" Gaara groaned out.

"that's good cuz I love you too" I said. Suddenly I felt cold metal at my back and realized I was now lacking my skimpy outfit. Holy shit he worked fast. I almost laughed but I was caught off guard by him turning me to face hum. His eyes glowed with and almost ethereal lust, it made my heart speed up and my nether regions clench, but it was the love in his eyes and written all over his face that took my breath away. My hands seemed to move of their own accord. They slid up his chest taking his shirt with them and revealing his oh so scrumptious abs. Next to go were his pants revealing black silk boxers that were barely containing his straining erection.

"mmmm….looks yummy" I murmured and kissed him gently, but he wasn't standing for gentle because he threaded his fingers through my hair and yanked my head back and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in my mouth and not waiting for permission.

"Mmmmhhhmmm, you do taste 'yummy'" he teased as he pulled back for air. His hands rested on my hips then he lifted me and placed me on the desk, spreading my legs so he could stand between them.

"I want to taste the rest of you" he said not giving me a chance to respond he kissed me passionately then placed hot open mouthed kisses from my jaw line down my collar bone were he nibbled gently making me shutter and bite back a moan. Gaara growled

"don't you dare hold back any of those sounds." He demanded then nipped my upper right breast making me hiss and leavening a red mark that he gently soothed with his tongue and mouth. His mouth traveled lower to my right nipple, making my heard fall back and me moan. His tongue around my areola before he took it in his mouth and sucked till it was pebble hard while tweaking the other one with his free hand. I could feel the liquid heat pool between my legs making me soaking wet and I knew he could smell my arousal. I licked my lips as she continued his journey down licking around my belly button and then switching directions , licking one inner thy then the other. I groaned in frustration.

"what's wrong love?" he asked in an innocent voice

"if you don't give me what I want right now I swear ill make you regret—" I ended the sentence with a scream because he had run his oh so talented tongue across my outer nether lips barely dipping into my heated core, but totally obliterating any thoughts in my mind, except "oh dear god".

**GPOV:**

I licked her again deeper this time delving into her slick folds making her make those delicious sounds again. I loved the sounds she made. They make me harder by the second. I was wondering how long I was going to be able to hold out. I easily found her clit and sucked on it making Kira scream in pleasure. I plunged my tongue into her opening, tasting her slick walls and feeling them tighten. She was close. I backed away and slid up her body.

"ready?" I asked my voice strained as I realized exactly how painful my erection had become as I slid off my boxers.

"oh god yes" she breathed and wrapped her legs around my waist. I positioned the head of my throbbing cock at her entrance and thrust in shallowly making her dig her nails into my back and arch trying to take me in further. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I…want….i need…MORE!" she hissed and clenched her legs trying to force me closer.

"don't wanna hurt you" I growled out. Kira moaned in what sounded like sorrow..

"more" she begged making my resolve crumble.

**KPOV:**

When gaara thrust into me all the way he stretched and filled me in a way no other man had and ever would be able to. Mini-shock waves flew through my body as be began to move. I rocked in my hips in sinque with him. I was so close to my orgasm but I wanted gaara to plunge off into oblivion with me. I leaned forward as I met him thrust for thrust and whispered in his ear.

"harder Kazekage-sama….mmmm FASTER!" I moaned . I felt his member twitch at my words and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. I leaned back as far as possible so I could take him further in. he let out a strangled cry of pleasure and I said "come for me gaara" finally as I felt him start to fall off into oblivion as his member throbbed I was shoved into and orgasm with him my walls clamping down around his pulsing dick and his teeth clamped onto my shoulder making the orgasm better .

When I floated back down to earth he was stroking my face and resting his head on my chest. Somehow we had tipped the desk and now we were on the floor.

"I meant what I said. I love you" gaara said quietly. I touched my sore shoulder gently.

"you better cuz I have never put up with biting." I stated with a small smile. He laughed wile having his sand cover us with his kazekage robe. He went silent for a moment.

"ill make you a deal, ill never bite you again if you do something for me" he said seriously. I thought for a moment.

"and what might that be?" asked cautiously

"Marry me"


End file.
